What's next?
by Degrassiaddict101
Summary: Clare slept with the wrong man but what if that man was the right man? rated m for later chapters. sixth chapters up! each chapter is in 1 persons point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any characters except the ones i create_

**Clares POV**

I shouldn't be here. I know it; hell half of the bar knows it. I don't belong here obviously. I say at the bar, nursing a drink trying to figure out what to do. My parents just kicked me out but I don't blame them. Not after what happened, what I did. I threw down some cash, deciding it was time to leave. Grabbing my purse and threw on my jacket, I walked out of the door. I stood there in the dim light of the street lights looking around. I turned on my heel walking away from the bar towards the only place I knew I could go.

Before I knew it, I was in front of his building looking up at what I knew to be his window. I walked up to the call box and pressing his button. "Hello?"

I heard his voice and a shiver ran down my spine. I pressed the button again, "Hey Jake. I need help."

"Clare." He said one word, my name. To anyone that wouldn't mean anything but not to me. I've known this man practically since I was born. That is a long 23 years. He hadn't said anything else so I pressed the button again. "Well are you going to just stare at the speaker or let me up?"

He didn't even answer the question but I knew his response. The door buzzed open and I walked into the lobby. "Hey Miss Clare. We haven't seen you in a long time," the man behind the desk said. It was true I hadn't been here in a long time. Almost a year actually.

"Hey, Mel." I said laughing and giving him a hug.

"Going to see Jake?"

"Yepp," the laughter stopped and I looked down at my scuffed converse, "I better head up. I'm sure he's wondering where I am or still frozen in shock. Either way its not a good scenario. See you later Mel."

"Hope so Miss Clare." I walked away and got in the elevator. Mel was my favorite door man. I've known many in the time I've known Jake. As I stepped out onto Jakes floor the nerves hit me. I don't want to be here but he was my only hope right now. Before I know it, I was knocking on his door and putting my hands in my pockets. The door opened and there he stood, staring at me like I was a ghost or something.

"What happened to your key?" he asked. I could tell he was confused. I never gave it back.

"I don't know probably part of a lump of metal," I pushed him out of the way and walked through the door, "Really Jake? Cant you ever take care of yourself?" His apartment was a mess, clothes everywhere, dishes in the sink, and a layer of dust on the unused surfaces.

"Not really. What do you mean part of a lump of metal?" I turned around, trying not to trip.

I looked him straight in the eyes like we talked everyday about this,"Well when we broke up you know how angry I was so I might have burned everything you ever gave me."

"Oh ok. Why are you here anyway?" he shut his door leaning back on it and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Well I did something my parents will never forgive me for and they kicked me out so I need 2 thing. The first is I need to stay here for a few days."

"Whats the second? And what did you do?"

"I need you to go over there tomorrow and get my stuff. Most of its still in boxes so it shouldn't be that hard if you use your truck. Oh and I sort of, might have, slept with Kal Goldsworthys grandson, Eli," I finished my little speech while Jakes face went into further into shock.

"You….I….Clare….fine ill help but how could you?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was tequilas fault?" I was looking back down at my shoes again. Kal Goldsworthys father and my great grandfather were once friends. Technically they were mobsters. Then one day a man came into town and messed with the balance of things. His name was Tyler Edwards, my father's grandfather. My mother's family agreed with Tyler's outlook on things and tore this city in half, at least in terms of the gangs. Me sleeping with Kals grandson that was not something an Edwards does. I shouldn't even be in Toronto right now. My family and everyone connected to us will find out about this soon and no matter what I'm an Edwards so I wouldn't ever be trusted to be with Eli.

"Well…yes but what was he doing over here anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know but it happened. I don't regret it Jake but I still don't know what to do. If I stay here my family will make my life hell and Eli's, I don't even want to think about it."

"Ok Clare. You're going with me tomorrow to get your things. I don't want to lie about why I need it. You also need to call Eli to. His father is the new 'ring leader' of their circus act so Im sure if Bullfrog accepts you they all will."

"Don't call them a circus act Jake. They have more power than you think." I was walking around picking up his clothes when I realized something, "Wait Jake, how did you know that Bullfrog likes me?"

"Oh I assumed."

"Right sure you did. Well you are going alone to get my things alone tomorrow. I'm staying here and cleaning up this mess," I gestured to his apartment, "and you don't have to have to lie. Tell them the truth for all I care, they aren't my parents anymore. I'm going to sleep. Oh and I need a shirt. No clothes remember." I walked into the spare bedroom which, as it turned out, was the only clean room in the place."


	2. Chapter 2

Eli's POV

I sat in the back of the bar surrounded by people I've known all my life, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to the woman that sat at the bar. With her short auburn curls and bright blue eyes, she was recognizable anywhere. Especially here, where she knew she wasn't safe and didn't belong. I don't know why she was here but I had a guess, me. She knew I came here every night so she knew I'd be here tonight. I saw here get up from her chair, and after paying for her drink and getting her jacket and purse, she walked out of the bar. I was about to get up to when my sister, Kelly, grabbed my arm. She knew everything that happened between me and Clare and she knew that if I followed her now something bad would happen. She may be younger than me but she was always the more responsible one. In our family that was rare but she always stopped me from making rash decisions, which has saved my life more than once. "Eli, sit back down. You know I'm right." But I didn't listen. I stood there staring at the door, contemplating.

"Eli," I looked over at the voice. It was my father, who was giving me a look. Him I always listened to, so I sat back down and leaned back in the booth. Everyone who wasn't in my family but were there all looked a bit confused at what just happened. I didn't want to explain it to them, my family knew and that's all that happened.

After a few hours of sitting there, listening to everyone around me talk about nonsense, I was getting bored. I looked over at my dad, who was still staring at me, and he knew right away that I wanted to leave. Him and I always had a bond, we were a like in many ways. "Well everyone, I think it's time for us to be leaving," he said while standing up. No one argued with him, no one dared, so we all stood up. My father held me, Kelly and my mom back until everyone was gone. The bar was officially closed for the night so the barman and owner of the place locked the doors. We knew he would kick us out. My parents were the only reason this place was still open.

"Eli, honey," my mother said, "What are we going to do?"

"Cece, Bullfrog," I never called them mom and dad. It just wasn't done in our family, "I really need you guys to hear me out, you to Kelly." I looked at all three of them trying to figure out how to say this.

"Ok, son we will," Bullfrogs deep voice sounded louder than it was in this empty bar. My mother held his hand as he sat back down.

"Well you guys know what happened with me and Clare. It shouldn't have happened, we both know that, but it didn't and I don't regret it. Neither does she and I happen to know her parents found out, I have no clue how, and kicked her out and basically disowned her. She has nowhere to go in this city anymore because of who she is and what shes done. But being who we are I was wondering if maybe we could take her in." my parents and sister looked surprised at what I just said. I already knew it was a bad idea. She had more family that just her parents but I also knew that they didn't know. They hated us more than we hated them, but that still hasn't stopped all the fights and shootings that have happened in the past three generations and it won't stop all the future deaths. "I know it's a really bad idea but what else is there to do?"

"Leave her," that idea came from my sister, along with more rational she was also my cynical that the rest of us.

"That is not an option Kelly," my father, despite being a don he had a good heart. He knew how I felt about Clare. My feelings weren't rational but they were what they were. My mother looked at him; she knew he was right even if she didn't like it.

"Ok, Eli," my mother began, "Tomorrow you need to call her and talk to her. You are right, she has nowhere to go but if we help her then she will be safe, for the time being. "We all looked at her with confusion. "She can stay with us but only for a few months. After that, you two need to figure out what you're going to do. She won't be able to stay in Toronto forever." I leaned against the wall thinking. A few months is a long enough time to convince my parents, and sister, that Clare belonged with us, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Ok, we have a deal. I'll call her and talk to her, tomorrow."

"Great, what if she only slept with you and is pretending to be alone?" Kelly always saw the bad in people, never the good, "What if she's doing all this to find a way to screw with us?"

"Kelly, I know her and I trust her, she would never do that."

"Eli's right, Kelly. I met her she's a nice girl, even if she was seriously hungover. So she's staying with us and that's final." I'm glad Kelly was somewhat scared of him because that shut her up. "Now I think we need to go home." I stood up from the wall, while my parents stood up from their seats behind the table. We walked out of the bar and into the night.

Later that night I was lying in bed, under the black sheets, staring at my ceiling. I hope what we were doing was right. I didn't want Clare to be in more danger than she already is. I rolled over, still thinking of Clare, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's POV

In the morning I woke up on my side feeling slightly cold. I got out of bed and went straight to the spare bathroom. At least it was clean in here to. After taking a shower, I realized I had no clothes. I will tomorrow though after Jake goes and gets my things for me. I pulled on my jeans from yesterday and my bra. No underwear though, that would have to wait. I walked out of the room and into the messy living room. I needed to find a shirt before Jake woke up. I decided that the cleaner shirts would be in his room. I went in there and saw he was still sound asleep, spread out all over his bed. He looked younger, more like the guy I knew in high school. I tiptoed across his room to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer, it creaked open. A bit too loudly for my liking and I heard Jake groan and roll over. "What are you doing, Clare?" he asked, a bit sleepy sounding but definitely awake. I turned around, trying to cover up my stomach and chest. It was pointless though, hes seen everything before, so I dropped my arms to my side.

"Well I was trying to find a shirt, but you so rudely interrupted me," I smiled at him so he knew I was joking, "Care to help?"

He got up from his bed and walked over to me. I purposely looked in his eyes since I knew he always slept naked, which just made me feel more awkward. I moved out of his way as he shut the dresser drawer and opened the third one. He pulled out a black wife beater and handed it to me. I pulled it on quickly, which messed up my wet hair. He reached up and smoothed it down for me. "Everything will be easier when I get my clothes back. I promise Jake."

"I know. Everything would be easier if you hadn't hooked up with him," he turned and walked towards his bathroom, "but Clare while I'm out please call him. I don't know if you can stay here much longer." I nodded and he shut the door. I stood there, wearing my exs shirt in his room, with him telling me to call our "enemy". Could things get any more awkward?

After brushing my hair and putting some eyeliner and mascara on, I decided I really should call Eli. I put my brush and make up back in my purse and pulled out my phone. I dialed the number and just stared at it. I heard the door slam so I knew Jake was gone. I pressed the call button and just listened to the ringing. "Hello?" I heard his voice on the other line, I missed that voice.

"Eli, hi," I all but squeaked out. Well that's embarrassing.

"Clare, I was just about to call you."

"You were? Well we need to talk anyway."

"Yes we do. Where are you? I could pick you up and we could get something to eat."

"Actually I'm at Jake Martins apartment," after not hearing him say anything I continued, "I needed a place to stay for the night and this is the only place I could go."

"Right, that makes sense," I could hear from his voice he didn't like the idea of me spending the night here.

"Well, Eli I'm sure you could come over. I have to clean this place it's disgusting," I heard him laugh at that, "it's not far past the line. I could meet you outside of something. I'd still wear a hoodie or something."

After a few tense moments over the phone he said, "Ya sure. I know where his apartment is and I think we need to have this conversation in person."

I smiled, I got to see him, "Well ok see you in a few. Text me when you're here. Ok?"

"Ya ok. See you soon, bye Clare." The phone disconnected and I put my phone went off in my pocket. I went back into the living room and started cleaning.

An hour later, I felt my phone in my pocket so I pulled it out. I was a text from Eli.

**I'm sitting outside. Please hurry. –Eli**

I grabbed my jacket and the spare key Jake kept and ran out of the apartment. In the elevator I felt really nervous. I was about to see Eli since the incident. I walked into the lobby and saw Eli's car sitting in front of the building. He was leaning against it, his hood up of his black hoodie, with his head down so no one could see his face. I walked over to him, "Hey, come on its freezing out here." He looked up at me, but just enough so I could see his black hair and green eyes. Those eyes could make me melt and right now I felt my knees go weak from one look. He leaned up from the car and I looped my arm through his. I leaned into him, happy to finally be able to touch him again. We walked back into the warmth of the building and into the elevator. No one saw us, which was good. No one could know Eli was here. I felt him move and I looked up at him as he pulled the hood back. I saw him look at me and I smiled. "Hey Clare." He returned my smile with a smirk. God that smirk!

"Eli," I was trying to resist the urge to kiss him but I didn't have to. He leaned down and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss but he put his cold hands on my waist and I shivered. I leaned into him and put my arms around his neck. The door dinged open and we pulled apart. When we stepped out of the elevator, put a hand back on my waist and I leaned into him. Everything felt right and natural with him. I unlocked the door and we walked into the apartment. It was much cleaner that it was last night. All the clothes were gone and either in the washing machine, dryer, or in piles on the floor of the laundry room. I had started on the dishes and all the trash was in a big trash bag. I still needed to vacuum, dust and clean the surfaces of everything, but it was at least livable now.

"It was much worse," I gestured to the area around me, "He doesn't know how to take care of himself apparently."

"Ya, I can tell," he looked down on me, "so I need to ask you something."

"Ok, Eli. I need to ask you something to but you go first." I pulled him over to the couch and sat down. He sat down next to me.

"Well, Clare, my parents know about what happened, obviously, and they also know that you aren't safe living here. You aren't safe living anywhere in this city actually."

I stopped him before he could say anything else, "What? Am I supposed to leave Toronto? This is my home no matter what. I'm not leaving." I pulled my hands out of his and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No Clare that's not where I'm heading with this. You could stay in Toronto but only if you come live with us, me, my parents and my sister. You would have to speak to any of us but you would have protection and be able to stay in half the city. Not the half you grew up in of course, but still you would be in Toronto."

"Are your parents ok with this?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Actually yes, my sister isn't a big fan of the plan but Bullfrog stood up for you. You'd be safe with us. Please say you'll come with me." I looked into his eyes. He was serious. I would have a place to live, I would be safe and I would be with Eli. I liked the sound of that. I relaxed my arms and put my hands back in Elis. He smiled a real smile not a smirk.

"Ok Eli. I go with you." I smiled back at him. I leaned into him and kissed him again. It wasn't slow and sweet like the first one. This one had passion to it. Eli pushed me back into the couch, never taking his lips of mine. His hands moved back to my waist but they didn't stay there. He moved his hands up my side and back down to my ass. They wouldn't stay in one place, but I loved the feel of him touching me everywhere. I spread my legs and he settled himself in between them. He pulled us up, with my straddling him. The kiss and his hands made me feel like I was on fire. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted him. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither one of us wanting to give up control. We didn't even hear the door open and shut but I didn't hear the cough. I pulled away from the kiss and looked over at the door. Eli didn't notice anything wrong so he just moved from my lips to my neck. I gasped at the feel of his lips and the fact that Jake was standing there staring at us. "Well, this is awkward," he said. Eli did hear that and looked up at him. I stayed where I was, right on Elis lap

"Hi, Jake. What are you doing back already?"

"Already? I've been gone for almost two hours. Your stuff wasn't hard to get. I think your parents were expecting me or someone," his eyes flickered to Eli and back at me, "so everything that wasn't still in boxes, was and your clothes were already put in a suitcase, which is by the door."

"Thanks Jake." I untangled myself from Eli and looked at him, "could you go with him and take my stuff to your house? If he's with you he'll be safe." He nodded; I could tell he wasn't happy about being in a car with Jake though. "Jake, I need you to go to Elis house with him and drop my stuff off then bring him back." Jake was staring at me like I was crazy. I walked over to him, "Please, for me."

"Fine," He walked back towards the door, "Well are you coming?" Eli got up from the couch and gave me a kiss.

"I want you both back in one piece." They walked out of the door, Eli caring my suit case and Jake looking really unhappy. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I better finish cleaning before the come back. I stood back up and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elis POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of Jakes truck, the tension was too much for the small cab. The short trip to my house couldn't be over fast enough. As soon as we pulled into my driveway, I opened the door and all but fell out of the truck. Jake and I slowly took all of the boxes and the few suitcases upstairs to one of the many spare bedrooms. "Ok, Jake," I said as soon as the last box was set down, "Let's go, please. I'd rather not have you defile my house any longer."

"Oh please this coming from the guy who almost had sex, on my couch, with my ex-girlfriend."

"Right. Let's just go." Well that didn't make things any less awkward. We were sitting in the truck, at a red light when suddenly Jake spoke, "She will be safe with you right? And happy?"

"You really care about her don't you? I know she'll be safe but happy that's up to her, but I hope so."

"Yes, care about her. We were together for almost 5 years but I don't know what happened, we just grew a part and didn't know how to fix it. She may have cared about me back then, she might have even loved me, but when she looks at you I can tell you mean more to her than I did. If she's happy, then that's all I need." That, I think, was Jakes way of giving us his blessing. Not that it mattered; she's mine no matter what.

I was about to say something but he turned the radio up on some song I didn't know. I guess this conversation was over. After a few minutes of a slightly less awkward car ride we pulled up to the building. He parked and we got out. "I'll text Clare and wait down here." I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text. While waiting I leaned back onto my car and pulled my hood up. Suddenly, I felt arms around my middle. I looked down and saw Clare's curly auburn hair and smelt her shampoo, strawberry was starting to be my new favorite smell. "Hey, baby." I wrapped my arms around her waist. She looked up at me and I saw her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hello, Elijah," she smiled up at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well are you ready to go?" I said as I pulled her over to the passenger side door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she opened the door and climbed into the sleek black car. I got into the driver's side and drove back to my house.

I pulled into the driveway and looked over at Clare as she stared up at my, our, house. "Eli?"

"Yes, Blue Eyes?" I reached over and put her hand into mine.

"You live here?" she asked incredulous of her surroundings.

"We live here. Come on, you have some people to meet."

We got out of my car and walked up the stone pathway to the house. Inside, she stared around, again in awe of the house. I would have to say the house was impressive, what with the vast amounts of marble and stone. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen, where my parents and Kelly were. I cleared my throat, announcing out arrival. "Cece? Bullfrog? This is Clare." My parents turned around and looked at Clare. My father was the first to speak, "Well it's nice to finally meet you Miss Edwards," he stood up from his chair and walked over to us. Him and Clare shook hands while Clare said, "Oh please, I'd rather you not call me that. I like Clare."

Bullfrog laughed, "Well then Clare it is." At that time Kelly and Cece stood and came over to us.

"Hello, Clare, I'm Cece," she took put out her hand and shook Clare's. I looked over at my sister, she was glaring at Clare. Clare just turned her head and looked at her, glaring back.

"Ah and you must be Kelly. I would say nice to meet you but you clearly don't like me and I obviously don't like you." She leaned into my side while I wrapped my arm around her. I tried to stifle my laughter but it came out anyway. My parents were laughing to while Kelly's glare got worse.

"Well, Clare you will definitely fit in here," Bullfrog said, still laughing.

"Right, well now that this little meet and great is over. I'm going to show Clare her room." I pulled her out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well you sister seems um nice," she was trying, and failing, to keep her face straight, "but I do like your parents. They're nicer than I thought they would be."

"Wait, let me guess. You grew up hearing stories about how the Goldsworthys were awful people who never treated anyone fairly?"

"Ha, ya sorta. I'm sure you've heard the same about my parents, except those are right. I mean just look at me."

"Well if your parents weren't such jerks then I wouldn't be able to do this," I pulled her into the nearest room, pushed her on the bed, and kissed her.

"Mmm, Eli, we can't do this! Your parents are downstairs!" I framed her head with my arms and leaned back.

"Oh you should hear what my sister gets up to, well I think I'd rather you not." I leaned back down and kissed her again, this time more forcefully, but I felt her hands on my chest.

"Wait, Eli. We can do this later. Right now I just want to unpack. Please?" I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise, now," she rolled over, straddling me, "you are helping me unpack. Got that?"

"Yes, but if you don't get off me soon were going to have a problem." She laughed and moved off me.

Sitting cross legged on the bed she looked at me, still lying there, "So Goldsworthy, where is my room?"

"Well Edwards, I believe were in it." I got up and turned on the lights, while looking around at the bedroom around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clare's POV**

After unpacking the last box, I didn't have many so we finished in no time at all, I looked around. This room, my room, was so boring with its plain white walls and sheets. I stood there, looking around, trying to figure out how to make it more me.

"What are you thinking," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Eli looking at me while leaning against the wall.

"Oh, just that this room is so boring," I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him, "It's so white."

"Ah I see. You want some color," I nodded while he draped one of his arms over my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I sighed and leaned into him. "Well if you want we could go to the store and get some paint and sheets and stuff."

"Really? What about your parents?"

"What about them?" he looked down at me, confused.

"Well, wouldn't they care if we painted the walls?"

"Clare, they would never come in here and even if they did they wouldn't care. All you have to do is look at mine and Kelly's rooms for proof of that." I wrinkled my nose at the mention of Kelly and I heard a low chuckle and saw that infuriating smirk. "What? Don't you want to see my room?"

"Oh ya of course but I would never want to see her room."

"Ah, Kelly. Of course not, she can be quite a bitch. Sorry about her by the way."

"I'm sure I could still out bitch her." He looked quite surprised at that statement.

"What sweet Clare Edwards? You couldn't be that bad could you?"

"Oh, baby," he smiled then, "you should see me when I don't get my way," I leaned up and kissed his nose, "Now let's go to the store." I said as I pulled him out of the room. He chuckled and I just grabbed a hoodie. As we pulled up to the local paint and hardware store, I yanked the hood up of my jacket and zipped it up some. I may be with Eli but you never know what could happen. Eli got out first and opened my door for me. I didn't expect him to do that but I smiled at the gesture. I closed the door and laced my fingers through is and looked up at him, straight into his eyes.

"Do you know what colors you want?"

"Green," I said before I could think of anything else, "and black." I added on almost as an afterthought.

"Well then let's go find green paint," he said, smirking at me like he knew my inspiration.

"Don't forget the black." I was pretty sure I had a major blush on my face, exposing my embarrassment.

"Right the black." He touched my cheek, "That's cute."

Still smirking he pulled me into the store. The black paint was easy but the green; that was another story. There were so many different types of green and only one shade would be perfect. After almost an hour of sifting through color cards, Eli tried to help of course, I finally found the right color, India green. It matched his eyes perfectly but I would never tell him that. We walked up to the counter, me holding the cards, to order the paint. "Three cans of each, please," I said as I handed the cards to him.

"Right," the man behind the counter, Jack, "Would like us to find someone to paint the room for you? I'll be right back to get your paint."

Eli looked at me and smiled, "I'm assuming that you want to paint your room, am I right?"

"Of course you are Goldsworthy." I put my hand back in his, loving the fact that I was with Eli buying paint. Almost like a real couple. "Now, when we get back we need to talk." His smile disappeared at that.

"Those are never good words," still frowning he held my hand tighter and I leaned into him.

"I know but hopefully this conversation won't be horrible." I said he released my hand and put that hand on my waist, holding me where I was. We didn't say anything we just stood there, a slightly uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. I was about to say something but Jack came back with our paint, "So do you need someone to paint for you?"

"No, we've got it, just the paint." Eli pulled his wallet out of his pocket and paid for the paint. We didn't want to carry the paint so we got a cart before we walked out of the store and back to the car.

We pulled up to the house and sat there. Eli shut the car off and looked out of the window trying to think of what to say. "So are we going to talk now?" Eli said his tone uneasy and annoyed.

"I'm thinking hold on," I reached over to try and hold his hand but he pulled it away, "Eli, what do you think I want to talk about?"

"I don't know, nothing good I'm assuming." He didn't look at me, just straight ahead.

"And that will be your downfall one day; you jump to conclusions way too much. Eli, I just want to tell you something." I turned my body towards him, "I want you to know-"

He cut me off before I could say anything else, "I really like you, Clare and if you're about to tell me that you want to be friends, just don't." I laughed then, "Are you laughing at me?" he finally looked at me and he looked really pissed off.

"Well, yes. You're being an idiot Eli." I leaned into the leather seat, still looking at him.

"Me? The idiot? You're the one who's been flirting with me and leading me on when you're about to tell me you just want to be friends."

"Yes, you. Like I just said, you jump to conclusions. I don't want to be just your friend and I was never going to say that." A look of realization flashed across his face.

"You weren't? Wow, I am an idiot," He leaned into his seat, "Wait, what were you going to say?"

"That I like you, dummy." I reached across and held his hand when he didn't pull away, "And that I want to be more than whatever we are but you were being an ass so I might have just changed my mind."

"Oh, god Clare. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot." He was looking at me with an expression I couldn't place but I could hear, from his voice that he meant it. He was sorry.

"Hmmm, yes you are but if you ever do that again no more Clare."

"Do what? I really don't want to lose you."

"Jump to conclusions. I don't want to lose you either." I leaned over and kissed him, a small kiss but we needed it. "But if you're right on your assumption then I might just be forgiving but done ever be a jerk like that again!" I slapped his chest with my free hand.

"Ouch, okay okay. I'll be good from now on." That smirk was back, "Now do you want to get started on your room?"

"Wait, what are we?"

"Well I was hoping that you were my girlfriend but that word just doesn't sound right to me. You're so much more than that."

"Right answer," I leaned over and kissed him again, harder than the last one. He kissed me back, licking me bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted in and suddenly we were locked in a battle of tongues, both of us fighting for dominance. His lips left mine and sighed at the loss of contact but before I could complain I could feel him kissing and biting my neck, leaving a mark.

"Mmm, Eli, baby," I said as I tried pushing him away. He either didn't hear me or he didn't want to. I pushed him harder, trying to get him to stop. "Eli, hold on."

"Why?" he looked at me and in his eyes I could see the lust and passion.

"Well one, its cold in this car and two, your mom and dad are staring at us." He looked out of the windshield and saw Cece and Bullfrog standing there with wide eyes, trying to unsee the unseeable.

"Well that's awkward," he leaned back. Our moment was gone.

"Baby, when we get back upstairs we don't have to paint just yet. I'm sure we could find," I paused for a second, "other activities to fill our time with." His eyes were wide but I could see he liked my plan. Before he could say anything, I opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Clare, Eli, where have you been?" Cece sounded worried, but I could understand it. Her son wasn't home and neither was I. Anything could have happened with us gone.

"We just went to get some paint," Eli said as he got out of the car.

"Oh okay. Well next time tell us where you're going."

"Cece, they're not fifteen," Bullfrog began but I cut him off saying, "Actually she's right. At least if Eli and I are doing something together anyway."

"Thank you Clare. Why did you guys get paint anyway?"

"Oh, my room is to white for my liking so Eli said we could paint it. Is that ok with you guys?"

"Of course Clarabelle," Bullfrog said. We all looked at him, slightly shocked that he gave me a nickname. "What?"

"Nothing," Eli said as he opened the trunk to get the paint. I walked back to help him. Trying, and failing, to get three cans, Bullfrog came over to grab a can from me and Eli. "Thanks."

"Green and black? Huh maybe you and Eli are a good match."

"Bullfrog!" Eli almost shouted, maybe from embarrassment or something else.

"Wait, why?" I asked, slightly confused about the sudden statement about us.

"Oh you would have to see Elis room to understand."

"Hmm maybe I will." Cece opened the door for us and we all took the paint upstairs and set it down at the foot of my bed.

"Well," Cece began; I turned around to look at her, "Were going to go get dinner now. Do you want anything?"

"Oh, no. If we get hungry we'll get something. See you guys later." Eli said as his parents walked out of the room and shut the door. Eli came over to me and put his hands on my waist, "Now, where were we?"

"Hold on Eli."

"Ugh now what?" he groaned.

"Show me your room, I want to know what Bullfrog was talking about."

"Fine, come on," he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and down the hall, "Before we go in there I must warn you. We aren't going step another foot of this room all night. Understood?"

"Crystal," I opened the door and looked around, gasping in shock. Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

_I had nothing better to do so i posted another chapter, this one has a lot of smutty goodness. I hope you like_!

* * *

**Clare's POV**

"What do you think?"

I stood there, with Eli behind me, looking around at his room. Now I understood what Bullfrog said. Elis room what Blue and black. The walls were mostly black with jewel toned blue paint splatters all over it. i pulled away from Eli and walked over one of the walls and looked at the blue, it was slightly sparkly giving the wall a faint glow in the light coming in through the window. Looking around at the rest of the room I saw that Elis bed was black but had blue pillows, matching the wall. His windows had black curtains, no blue on them.

"Actually Eli, I like it," I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me. "What was your inspiration?"

He sat down and said, "Well, Clare I believe you know that answer." He leaned in and kissed me, pushing me back to lay on the bed, pinning me there with his body. "Baby, your my inspiration," he said, "You will always be my inspiration." He kissed my neck, licking and sucking on the same spot as before, making the marks darker. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him up so he was leaning over me. I looked in his eyes and saw lust and love mixed together.

"I love you," I said before I could think about it. He looked shocked but didn't pull away.

"I love you to, Clare Edwards." I smiled and pulled him back towards me, kissing him again. Our fight for dominance began, our tongues battling against each other. He pushed my legs apart and settles between them.

"You my darling are wearing way too many clothes," he said as he unzipped my hoodie, looking at my shirt, "And this to," he pushed it up slowly, kissing every inch of skin that he uncovered, till pulled it off my body. He reached hand behind me, about to take off my bra, when I flipped us over suddenly. I was straddling him when I leaned up. I knocked his hand away, and unhooked my bra myself. I threw it to some place in the room while looking down at him. His hands went from resting on my legs to sliding up my stomach when finally he reached my chest. One hand held a breast while the other pulled me down towards him so he could kiss me, which he did but only for a brief second before he latched himself onto my nipple. He sucked it and flicked it with his tongue. He bit my nipple lightly causing me to moan and shudder slightly. His hand that was still rest on my chest moved, tweaking my nipple slightly making me moan louder than before. He lifted his head up and kissed me again, sliding his tongue against mine. I heard a snap and felt my zipper loosen. I pulled back from the kiss, "Eli, your way to dressed. It's unfair." I stuck my lower lip out in a pout.

"Then help," he said smirking up at me. I smiled and pulled him up, unzipping his jacket and pulled it off of him. Leaning my head down, I bit his neck marking him like he marked me. I ran my tongue over the red mark, soothing it a little. I ran my hands over his stomach under his shirt, feeling the slightly defined abs that were there. I kept feeling further up his chest, pulling the shirt with me. I detached myself from his neck only long enough to pull his shirt off. Pulling him into another kiss, I pressed my hips down onto him, feeling the hard on through our pants. His hands moved from my waist back to my unhooked jeans and started sliding them off my legs and pushing me back onto my back. I kicked them off and unhooked Eli's jeans to, sliding a hand into his pants, rubbing him through his boxers. I heard him moan slightly and saw his eyes roll back into his head a little. I used my feet to pull down his jeans and boxers some, freeing him. I looked down at him, wrapping my hand around him, rubbing him softly taking my time. Looking at his face, I saw his eyes closed; mouth slightly open, slightly focused but more like he was trying not to lose control. I started moving my hand faster while kissing my way down his body until I was looking at his cock. I kissed the tip looking up at him, he gasped, eyes flying open while one hand went into my hair, fisting it tightly. I smiled and licked the head slightly before wrapping my mouth around it. I let instinct take over and starting moving my head keeping my moth wrapped around him. Whatever couldn't fit in my mouth I jerked with my hand. Bring my other hand up; I lightly touched his balls, rolling them. Eli brought his other hand and grabbed my hair pulling me up. I looked into his eyes, questioning why he wanted me to stop. "Baby, if you really want me to cum in your mouth then sure but I'd rather cum inside your pretty pussy." I've never heard him talk like that before and to my shock I realized it was turning me on even more.

"Eli, are you going to lay there or are you going to fuck me?" he smirked at me while pulling the rest of his clothes off all the way. Suddenly I was on my back with him leaning over me.

"Blue Eyes, I will fuck you whenever you want," he said before spreading my legs and slamming himself into me. I moan at the contact. He groaned in my ear. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him further into me. He took the hint and started moving his hip slowly. "Faster," I moaned as he sped up, pounding into me. I could hear my moans but I couldn't control him. He felt so good, so right, inside of me. He reached in between us, rubbing my clit in small but fast circle and he speed up the movement of his hips. My moans were getting louder till they were almost screams, I'm sure anyone who were in the house could hear me but that didn't quiet me any. With the mix of Eli whispering how good I felt and other thoughts in my ear, his fast movements and him rubbing my clit I could feel the familiar heat build up. "Eli I'm close." He attached himself to my nipple biting and sucking on it pushed me over the edge. Something inside of me exploded, my hips started bucking so much that Eli had to hold them down and I felt pleasure spread through my body. "Eli," I moan his name out which pushing him over the edge. Swelling inside of me and getting harder he suddenly stopped moving his hips and I felt explode inside of me. He collapsed onto my chest, catching his breath. I kissed him lightly. I unhooked my legs from around him and rolled over so I was laying on him. He looked up at me and gave me smirk. "I'm good aren't I?"

"Yes baby, you're also very cocky and lucky."

"Wait why am I lucky?"

"Well, besides the fact that you just got lucky, your very lucky that I'm on the pill." He looked at me for a second before it hit him.

"Oh my god, did I just- oh god."

"Your fine. I would be yelling I was anywhere near mad. I'm really happy and relaxed." I rolled off of him and onto my back but I kept contact with him by holding his hand. He leaned on his side looking at me. I blushed under his gaze.

"I love you Blue Eyes." He said before kissing me lightly on my swollen lips.

"I love you to Elijah." He lay back down and I rested my head on his chest. Wrapping his arm around me, he pulled me closer to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Elis Pov

When I woke up the next morning, I felt her small frame still wrapped around me. I could lay here all day with her but I knew that wasn't possible. "Clare, baby you need to wake up," I gently shook her shoulders.

"No," I heard her mumble and press herself further into my side.

"Yes. If you get up I promise I'll make you breakfast. Whatever you want." She groaned but at the promise of food I knew she would get up.

"You seriously suck Eli Goldsworthy." Rolling off me she got out of bed and grabbed one of my shirts of the floor. It was almost like a dress on her. I stood up and pulled on my boxers. "I want waffles just so you know."

"What if I don't have a waffle maker?" I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"Oh I know you have a waffle maker, hell I'm sure you have one of those fancy ass waffle makers that can make 4 at a time. Let's go, I'm starving." To emphasize her point, her stomach growled. I laughed and pulled her out of the room.

She was sitting on the counter, watching me make her waffles when Cece and Bullfrog walked in.

"Clarabelle and Eli. I see you two are up bright and early," Bullfrog chuckled at his own little joke considering it was almost 2 in the afternoon.

"Hello Clare dear. How was your night?" Clare looked at me and laughed, her cheeks flushing a bright red. It looked good on her.

"Oh I think we know how their night went Cece, just look at poor Clare's face, its as red as a tomato! So, Eli what are you making us?" Bullfrog sat down on a bar stool while my mother stood next to him.

"I'm not, this is for Clare," I looked at her then, "What do you want on you waffles anyway?"

"I don't know. Let me look," hopping down from the counter she walked over and pulled open the fridge. Looking around for a moment she ended up pulling out whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, and chocolate syrup.

"You better be sharing with me missy." I put the waffles on her plate while she brought everything else over to the table.

"Of course I will as long as you help me paint."

"Oh look at that Cece, were being ignored now. How sad." I looked at bullfrog then.

"Do you want to sit and watch me and Clare make out while attempting to eat?" Clare giggled at that then while my father made a face.

"Ew of course not. Come on darling lets go get Chinese food." Cece rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Bye, you two behave." And they walked out of the room leaving us alone.

"Hmmm effective," Clare said while picking up one of the waffles and ripping it to smaller pieces.

"What are you doing?"

"Ripping my waffles. I do it with pancakes to, much fast and you get the sizes you want." Once she was done with that she grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed it all over the food, "Were going to need more of this."

"Why? That's almost a brand new can."

"Oh I can think of many more recreational things we could use whipped cream for," she said so nonchalantly will putting the strawberries and blueberries on top, "Same goes for the chocolate."

"Oh, I get it now." Suddenly I wasn't hungry and all I could picture in my head was liking chocolate and whipped cream off of her.

"Want some?" she pushed the plate towards me after taking a few bites.

I shook my head, "No you enjoy your food. Not hungry." Clare looked confused for a moment then continued eating. I sat there and watched her eat, which was entertaining enough, in complete silence. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward. When she was done eating, Clare picked up her plate and put it in the sink.

"Should I wash that or what?"

"No, it fine. Someone will clean it later." I stood and pulled her closer to me, after she wrapped her arms around me I continued, "So, do you want to paint now and shower later and shower now and paint later?"

"Well, I think we should shower now," she said while pulling me out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "then paint, then shower again after."

"We?" I stopped at the top of the stairs and gently pushed her into the wall.

"Yes we." She grinned at me, knowing what was going through my mind right now. I leaned down and kissed her. She still tasted like berries and cream, sweet. I pushed my tongue into her mouth, wanting more of that flavor. She fought back, but only half-heartedly. Suddenly Clare pulled back and started walking away.

"Now, if you want more of that," she stopped at the bathroom door, "you'll follow me." She walked in and shut the door. Almost as soon as the door clicked and was in that bathroom with her.


End file.
